Generally, in order to brake a moving vehicle, the driver presses a brake pedal and a clutch pedal at the same time. Then, the pressure switch of the brake control device turns on, and a brake lamp and brake pilot lamp are turned on.
For starting again, the driver releases the brake pedal, presses the accelerator pedal, and simultaneously releases the clutch pedal slowly. Then the car starts, oil pressure supplied to the brake control device is removed, and the brake lamp and brake pilot lamp are turned off.
When the driver tries to park the car or to stop the car for a long time, he pulls the parking brake and releases the brake pedal. After that, when the driver tries to start again, he releases the parking brake and steps on the accelerator pedal while releasing the clutch pedal slowly.
When the driver tries to start after stopping on an uphill road, the driver engages the low gear, releases the brake pedal, and steps on the accelerator pedal while simultaneously releasing the clutch pedal, and then the car starts. At this moment, if the driver releases the clutch pedal too fast, the engine of the car stops. On the contrary, if the driver releases the clutch pedal too slowly, the car rolls backward, possibly causing accidents with other cars in back of it. To prevent these accidents, veteran dexterity and highly developed skill are required for drivers.